1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to microphone systems, and more particularly, to calibration of microphone systems.
2. Related Art
A microphone system with an array of microphones has several useful applications. For example, the microphone system may suppress interference and enhance a target speech that enters the microphone array from a specific direction of arrival. Whatever the application is, the microphone system's performance may deteriorate if the microphone array has a gain mismatch and the mismatch remains unresolved. A gain mismatch exists if, instead of having gains that are identical, the microphones' gains are different. To ensure the microphone system's performance, the gain mismatch should be calibrated properly.